Halloween Mishap
by TwilightAngel90
Summary: It's Halloween again for 27 yr old Alice & Bella. The girls are planning their yearly Halloween party when they get wind that Emmett, Edward, & an exchange student from high school will be joining them. What will happen once the alcohol is served? Rated M


**AN this was my entry for the Countdown to Halloween II One Haunted Hallows Eve**. **I plan on continuing this when I get a chance as I'm also working on the new chapter for Parental Control as well as a new one for Girl's Night Out! Enjoy & please review!**  
**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**BPOV**

For once in my twenty-seven years of life, and twenty-two years of having Alice Brandon as a best friend, I was actually excited for this year's Halloween party she would be throwing.

Alice and I were heading to LA tomorrow morning, October 1, to see if we could find some kick ass costumes before anyone else in San Francisco. Ever since Alice and I had met back in Forks, at the Halloween party her parents held for the kids, we were inseparable.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Alice fumed as she waved her hand in my face.

"Sorry, Alice. Guess I zoned out a bit. What were you saying, again?" I asked her as I pulled my laptop off the coffee table and placed it on my lap.

"I was telling you that I got a call from Edward and Emmett today. Their coming to the party and they ran into someone from Forks while they were at that convention in New York," she exclaimed.

"That's great, Alice," I replied as I grabbed my soda off the coffee table, not really caring who the guys saw, "Who did they see?"

"Demetri Volturi!" Alice squealed, and I instantly started choking on my drink. I remembered him quite well. He was a little shorter than Edward with black hair then landed just shy of his shoulders. He had brown eyes that seemed to look right through people and right into their soul.

He transferred to Forks during my senior year as an exchange student from Italy. He'd always be flirting with me and asked me out on several occasions. Although he was very attractive, I'd always turn him down.

"That's umm…nice, Alice. Are they bringing him to the party?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep! So we need to make sure we find you a hot and sexy costume tomorrow, Bells."

I was now officially nervous about the party. I knew that Alice would try to push me and Demetri together the second he walked in the door.

"Alright, Alice," I sighed "let's focus on tomorrow for right now. Are we going to be gone all day again?"

"Is that really a question you need to ask, Bella?" she replied with a giggle.

"Of course I knew I didn't need to ask it but it was worth a shot, Alice," I said with a smile.

I shifted my laptop back onto the table and closed it. There was no way I was getting anything done now. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was already after eight at night.

"Alice what time are we leaving in the morning?" I asked her as I got up, grabbing my cup and heading into the kitchen.

"Well, it'll probably be best to leave earlier so we have more time to shop, so maybe around eight- thirty. That sound good to you, Bells?" she shouted from the living room.

"Sure. That sounds fine, Alice. Just don't use all the hot water again tomorrow morning," I teased.

"I only did that once, Bella, and if it makes you feel better, I'll even shower tonight," she laughed.

Alice and I ate a quick dinner of Chinese take-out and, like she said earlier, Alice took a shower before turning in for the night. I decided to follow Alice's example and take a shower, as well.

After I finished my shower, I ran a brush through my long hair, wincing slightly when the brush came in contact with a knot, then proceeded to put my hair in a quick braid. I slid under the covers and turned off the lamp on my nightstand, wondering what tomorrow would have in store for our shopping trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Come on, Bella! I know you can walk faster than that," Alice shouted over her shoulder at me. Alice and I had got here at around two-thirty and immediately went to the mall. We started on the first level and began slowly working our way through the mall, that was three hours ago.

"Alice, what about here?" I asked her as I stopped outside a store called "Spirit." Alice made her way back to me and looked at the displays in the window and gasped. "What is it, Alice?"

"Bella, look at that costume!" She pointed to the display in the left window. The tag beneath the costume was labeled _Mythical Muse_.

It was a sleeveless, mid thigh length lavender and white faded dress with a gold detailed band below the bust. It had a three strand gold necklace attached to the straps and a gold arm band. The shoes in the display are what I really think drew Alice in. The mannequin in the window had gold gladiator sandals on that wrapped around the leg and ended a little below the knee.

"Bella, I HAVE to get that!" Alice exclaimed after breaking out of the trance the display had put her in. I followed Alice into the store. She began walking down the aisles, looking for the costume we'd seen on display.

As she looked through the various costumes, I looked to see if there was anything that I'd actually consider wearing. There were the typical Halloween costumes that people wore every year: witch, vampire, nurse, doctor, ghost, and so on. I heard Alice squeal in excitement, signaling that she found the costume.

"Oh my God! Bella, come here!" she called from down the aisle. I sighed and made my way down to her, trying not to slip on the costumes that were left on the floor. "What is it, Alice?"

In one hand, she held her costume, and in the other, she held up a costume that was labeled _Fantasy Mermaid_. It was a long sea foam green dress with a slit up the left side. The top of it was embroidered with beads to look like seashells. The beading continued down the bodice in strands and attached to a silver, glitter starfish. Alice turned the costume around, showing me the back.

It had a bow that tied in the back, and it looked to be right above where the wearer's butt would be. The metallic material continued straight down 'till it got to the end and split in two, giving the illusion of a tailfin. Also, attached to the costume were a pair of silver stilettos with stars along the strap, heel, and top of the foot.

"Oh, Alice, that's beautiful!" I exclaimed in a whisper. I knew instantly that I had to get it. I looked at the price take and was surprised that the costume was only $35 with the shoes included.

"Bella, you have to get that! It'll look amazing on you." Alice exclaimed with a smile.

We made our way up to the register and Alice insisted on paying for my costume as well as hers. Before I had a chance to tell the cashier to ring mine separately, Alice had already swiped her credit card through and told the girl to ring them together.

"Alice, why must you always do that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bells," she said innocently.

Alice and I decided to stop at the party store we saw on the way in to get some supplies for the party. We picked up plates, cups, napkins, silverware, table clothes, paper ghosts, pumpkins, and witches, among other items. This time Alice allowed me to pay part of the bill.

We made our way back to the car, and then we were on our way home. It was already after seven, and we still had six hours in the car. We decided to just order a pizza and pick it up on the way home. I must have fallen asleep on the drive home 'cause the next thing I knew Alice was nudging me awake telling me we were home. I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to wake up.

Alice and I practically dragged the bags and pizza into the house. I looked up at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was past one thirty in the morning. We left the bags on the couch and helped ourselves to some pizza. We decided to just leave the bags 'till tomorrow morning and just go to bed after putting the remaining pizza away.

I stripped out of my clothes, down to my bra and panties, and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out for the night.

The weeks between our trip to LA and the Halloween party passed by in a hurry. Tomorrow was already the day of the party. There was still so much to do, but it helped that Edward, Emmett, and Demetri had arrived a few days early and were willing to help us set up the house for the party.

"Edward, do you mind helping Bella with the decorations in the living room while the guys help me bring the stereo upstairs?" Alice asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, Ali, no problem," he replied with a smile. Edward grabbed a few of the streamers and the tape. "So…how have you been, Bella?" he asked as I stepped up the ladder and began taping the black and orange streamers along the ceiling.

"I've been good, Edward. How's New York been?" I asked as he handed me some more tape.

"It's been fun but I've really missed the West Coast," he confessed.

"I'm sure it's been hard to be away from your parents and sister," I replied.

"Yeah, it's hard, but they weren't what I missed most, Bella," Edward said.

I looked down at Edward from my perch on the ladder, confusion showing on my face. "Then what was it you missed, Edward? Your girlfriend?" I asked with a bit of venom in my tone.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No, Bella, no girlfriend. I was actually referring to you," he said with a smile.

I felt my heart stop momentarily. Edward had missed me? Was that even possible?

"Hey guys, how's the decorating coming?" Alice asked as she popped her head in and saw the streamers and other paper decorations that aligned the ceiling and wall.

"Umm… it's coming along slowly, Alice, but we should be done soon. Are the guys on their way up with the stereo?"

"Yep! They were about halfway up the stairs when I left them. I'm thinking we should put it over in front of the TV cabinet. That way it's out of the way a little," she suggested.

As if on cue, the guys appeared behind her with the huge stereo system we had bought three years ago. I descended the ladder and decided to pull Alice aside and ask her about Edward's declaration.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute in my room?" I asked as Edward was helping Em and Demetri, place the speakers.

"Sure, Bells!"

I pulled her into my room and made sure the guys didn't follow us as I shut the door.

"Alice, I want to ask you something about Edward," I stated as I began nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"What is it, B? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, it's just, Edward told me that the thing he missed about the West Coast while he was in New York, was me," I said as I looked to see Alice's reaction.

"Bella, that's wonderful! It means he still likes you!" Alice instantly slapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

"What do you mean _still_ Alice?"

"Um…well…he may have likedyouinhighschool," she rambled.

I just stood there looking at her, in shock. Edward liked me in high school? How did I never notice that?

"Alice, do you two mind coming out here?" Emmett's voice shouted from the other room.

I shot Alice a panicked look, hoping she wouldn't tell Edward what I just told her. She nodded in silent understanding as she opened the door and we made our way back to the living room.

The living room was completely transformed from when we retreated to the bedroom. There were bats hanging from the ceiling, bloody hand prints on the wall, a skeleton was placed near the stereo, orange and black streamers adorned various areas of the ceiling. I was amazed at how much the guys got done during my short conversation with Alice.

"Wow! You guys really made the place look fantastic!" Alice shrieked. The guys were finishing putting up the tables that would hold the refreshments tomorrow night when I made my way into the kitchen. I was unsure how I'd be able to be in the house tomorrow night, in that costume, knowing that Edward liked me, but it made me wonder if Demetri still had feelings for me or not.

"Bella can you believe how many people are here?" Alice shouted over the music. The party was in full swing and it was only ten thirty. Guests lined the walls of the living room, kitchen, and halls. Most of the people I recognized from work or Alice's friends but there were a few I didn't know.

One such was a tall blonde man with ice- blue eyes. He was dressed in a gladiator costume that showed off his chest and muscles. Alice was talking to him and doing her best to flirt discretely. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen to refill my drink.

As I was grabbing the tequila from the fridge, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Need any help with that, sweetheart?" the person asked.

I smiled as I felt myself being pulled back against a strong, male, body. "No, I'm pretty sure I've got it all under control," I retorted as I turned to see the person. I couldn't see his face because he wore a mask. Although the male voice was vaguely familiar, I couldn't place who it belong to due to the loud music. He was dressed as Zorro and I couldn't help but giggle a little at that, as it was my favorite movie when I was a teenager.

"Would you like some, as well?" I asked as I poured some of the liquor into my glass and took a small sip.

"Sure, I'd love some, Bella," he replied with a smirk. Before I was able to grab a cup for him, his mouth came crashing down on mine. I just stood still, not moving and not reacting to the kiss. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, begging for access to my mouth.

Maybe it was all the alcohol I had consumed in the past two hours, but I returned the kiss and allowed his tongue access. The stranger before me moaned softly as his tongue slide into my mouth. He roughly massaged his tongue against my own, and I couldn't help but moan in response.

He pulled away far too quickly for my liking and smirked. "That's very good tequila," he chuckled. I couldn't help but blush deeply at the comment. I had never expected him to kiss me in order to obtain a taste of the booze, instead of using a cup like a normal person.

I grabbed another cup from behind me and filled it half way with the tequila. "So Zorro, do I get the honor of knowing your real name?" I asked as I handed him the plastic red cup. He just chuckled again.

"I think I prefer you calling me Zorro. It seems far more original than calling me by my name."

I just shook my head and continued to drink my liquid courage. We stood there in the kitchen for a while talking about various menial things, such as our jobs, our age, and other slightly personal questions.

By the time Alice had come to check on me, 'Zorro' and I" had finished the bottle of tequila and were now onto the vodka. She smirked as she saw me now flirting. I noticed she had the cowboy's hand in hers and was pulling him with her.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock. He lives down the street. The guys saw him the other day when they were helping out and invited him."

I smiled and shook his extended hand as we exchanged pleasantries. I saw Alice slightly nodding her head towards my mystery guy. I just shook my head and mouthed "later" to let her know I'd explain when these guys weren't around.

After a little conversation between the four of us, Alice and Jasper retreated back to the living room. "So would you like to go somewhere a little more…quiet?" Zorro whispered in my ear, and proceeded to gently nip my lobe. It took everything in me not to moan.

I nodded my head in response and pulled him with me to one of the guest rooms upstairs. It was highly unusual for me to take part in one-night stands. Whether it was all the alcohol or the fact that I hadn't had sex in 6 months, I wanted this guy naked and in bed with me. Most of the doors were locked, alerting me to the fact that some of the other party goers had the same idea that I assumed Zorro had.

I pulled him into the door and barely had time to lock it as I felt myself being pushed up against the door. Much like he had in the kitchen, Zorro crashed his lips against mine, but this time he threaded his hands through my hair.

I returned the kiss eagerly, loving the feel of his lips against mine. His hands trailed down my body to rest on my hips, and he pulled me closer to his body, causing me to gasp against his lips as I felt his erection pressed against me.

He backed us up to the bed as he pulled loose the string that was keeping the top half of my costume on me. The material slid down my body, revealing my breasts to him just as I landed on top of him on the bed. Instantly, he broke the kiss and attached his mouth to my left breast, sucking my nipple into his warm mouth.

His hands trailed down my back to the zipper at the lower half of my costume, and he tugged it down. I shook my head as I removed his hands from my body, and he removed his mouth from my breast. Zorro looked up at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"It hardly seems fair that you're still fully clothed," I stated as my fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, he shrugged the shirt off and returned his lips to mine, immediately deepening the kiss.

I ran my hands over his muscular chest and smiled against his lips as I felt his muscles twitch beneath my fingers. I felt him slide his tongue along my lower lip, much like he had earlier, and I once again granted his tongue access. I slide my hands down to his pants as he moved his hand back to the zipper of my costume. This time I didn't stop him, and he smirked against my lips as I slid the zipper of his pants down and unbuttoned them.

He lifted his hips up to allow me to slide his pants off, and I felt myself instantly become wet. The second his pants were off his hips, his cock sprang free. Zorro broke the kiss and smirked as I stared at his already hard cock. "See something you like, baby?" he asked in a sweet, velvety voice.

Unable to form words, I just nodded and wrapped my fingers around his cock. He moaned lowly as I started to slowly pump his erect cock. At that moment, I wanted out of my damn costume. I stood up and turned around so my back was facing him. He instantly got the message and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way.

The costume pooled at my feet, and I heard him hiss. I turned around and smirked at the look on his face, like him, I had forgone the underwear tonight. He pulled me back down to the bed and hovered over my body this time.

I stretched up to kiss him, and I felt his tip at my entrance and whimpered. The sound that came from my lips shocked me, never before had I whimpered when a guy was about to fuck me. He smiled and kissed me back tenderly as he slide his hardness into my soaking pussy.

I moaned and arched my back up to slide him in further. He pushed my hips back down and held them against the bed. I pouted against his lips, but he just continued to kiss me as he brought his hand up to my breast and began massaging it roughly.

His thrusts began slow and gentle, but I quickly grew tired of them. I wanted to be fucked…hard. I growled against his lips as I tried, and succeeded, to thrust my hips up against his, hard. I did this a few times, and finally he got the idea and started thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Mmmm…fuck, baby, your pussy feels so good wrapped my cock," he moaned huskily.

"Zorro, please," I whimpered again, wanting him to be rougher. He smirked and began to pump his cock in and out of my pussy faster and harder. It was almost as if he could read my mind and knew what I wanted.

He continued this for a few minutes and then I felt my walls begin to tighten around his cock. His thrusts became more urgent as my walls grabbed onto his cock tighter. He groaned as I dragged my nails down his back and increased his pace. I was on the brink of my orgasm when he started to rub my clit with his thumb.

"Oh fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum. Please cum with me," I pleaded as I looked up into his eyes. He rubbed my clit harder, and I felt my walls spasm around his cock as my orgasm hit. I gasped and moaned as I rode it out. A few seconds later he stopped thrusting and let out a feral growl as I felt him release his seed deep inside me. We were both panting heavily as we came down from our highs.

He pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back, pulling me on top of his body, kissing me softly. I smiled down at him and reached to remove his mask. He allowed me to and was shocked by the face I recognized beneath it. "Demetri?" I squeaked out. The only thing that came my mind was _Oh shit!_

_**AN~~What did you all think? and please remember to REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
